Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display device designed to minimize a non-display area and to a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystals have flexible properties of liquid and properties of solid having a regular crystalline molecular arrangement. The liquid crystals are optically anisotropic and thus, upon applying voltage, liquid crystal molecules are rearranged according to a direction of an electric field. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a flat panel display device using these characteristics of the liquid crystals so as to display figures, letters, or drawings.
By virtue of being capable of adopting a battery as a power source and as becoming light, thin, short, and small, the LCD devices have been widely used in a laptop computer, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a table PC, and the like.
In general, the LCD devices include a first substrate, a driving unit and a liquid crystal layer disposed on the first substrate, a second substrate disposed to face the first substrate with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween and including a color filter disposed thereon, and a sealant bonding the first substrate to the second substrate. Further, the LCD device may further include a COG (Chip-on-Glass) driving element on the first substrate.
The COG driving element is mounted on the LCD device by a process of applying heat and pressure on the COG driving element to connect the COG driving element to wirings of the substrate. In the mounting process, the substrate may be bent by the heat and pressure applied on the COG driving element and the deformed substrate may lead to light leakage to a non-display area.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.